Taupo
This is all of the Hand Dryers in the Taupo Township itself. This page is getting quite big to manage so the southern and Northern areas of Taupo Can be found in another page. Taupo Airport - Taupo This is a very small Airport with one Bathroom. It has two Supreme BA101's. taupoairport1.JPG taupoairport2.JPG Mitre 10 Mega - Taupo This Mitre 10 opened in 2013 and used to have a Modern JD Macdonald Touchdry and a Modern JD Macdonald Autobeam but they have since been replaced with Dyson Airblade V's. Mitre10taupo1.JPG|Touchdry Mitre10taupo2.JPG|Autobeam Mitre10dysonv1.JPG|A Dyson Airblade V Mitre10dysonv2.jpg|Another Dyson Airblade V Owen Delany Park - Taupo This park has two sets of Bathrooms, one has a Supreme BA101. The other set did not used to have any Hand Dryers but in 2018 it had two Supreme BA101's installed. DSCN1763.JPG|Awesome Supreme BA101 ODParkBA101one.jpg ODParkBA101two.jpg Lake Taupo Holiday Resort There are two sets of Bathrooms. One has only one Supreme BA101 while the other has two Supreme BA101's. Tauporesort4.jpg Tauporesort3.jpg Tauporesort2.jpg Tauporesort1.JPG Taupo Events Centre Most of the Hand Dryers here are Airtowel S9's. But some have been replaced with Supreme BA101's. The Swmming pool Downstairs has Dyson Airblade and Dyson Airblade Mk2 Hand Dryers (Only one of the Dyson's is pictured) while two unisex units used to have an Older JD MacDonald Autobeam. Both of which were replaced in 2016 with Supreme BA101's. One set used to have two Airtowel S9's but one of them has been replaced with a Supreme BA101. tpoeventscentre1.JPG|Nice Airtowel S9 DSCN2416.JPG|One of the newer Supreme BA101's tpoeventscentre6.jpg|EPIC Airtowel S9 Eventscentre8.jpg|Another nice Supreme BA101 Eventscentre9.jpg|Who doesn't love a nice BA101 DSC_0003.JPG|By the Gym DSC_0004.JPG|This set has one Supreme BA101 and one Airtowel S9 DSC_0005.JPG|Airtowel S9 DSC_0006.JPG|Supreme BA101 DSCN2412.JPG|Set of two Airtowel S9's. One of these has been replaced with a Supreme BA101. IMG_5591.JPG|Dyson Airblade Mk2 Taupo Hockey Turf There used to be a Supreme Master Air Hand Dryer here but it has since been replaced with an Ardrich A256P EconoDri Hand Dryer Hockeyturf.jpg|Ardrich A256P Econodri Spa Park Taupo There never used to be any Hand dryers here but in 2015 they installed Black World Dryer Airforce Hand Dryers Branded as Supreme. Another set of Bathrooms opened here in August 2018 and they have a Dyson Airblade V. Spapark.jpg|Black World Dryer Airforce DSC_0002.JPG DSCN3160.JPG DSCN3161.JPG DSCN3153.JPG Baptist Church - Taupo This church has a nice Ardrich A255P Baptist1.jpg|Ardrich A255P Undisclosed Location - Taupo There are 3 sets of Bathrooms here two of which have Black World Dryer Airforce Hand Dryers Branded as Supreme while the other one has an Older Supreme BA101 (not pictured) Airforce1.jpg|World Dryer Airforce - Awesome Airforce2.jpg|EPIC World Dryer Airforce Public Bathroom - Taupo This single unisex unit has an original JD Macdonald Autobeam Taupoautobeam1.JPG Taupoautobeam2.jpg The Warehouse - Taupo This store has an Ardrich DualDri Hand Dryer Warehouse.jpg|Ardrich Dualdri REAP - Taupo This place has a Couple of Ardrich A255P Hand Dryers Reap1.jpg|Ardrich A255P Reap2.jpg|Another Ardrich A255P Paetiki Bakery and Café - Taupo This Café has a single unisex unit with a white World Dryer Airforce DSCN2963.JPG Lake Taupo Boat Harbour There is a Supreme BA101 here Boatharbour.jpg|Awesome BA101 Riverside Park - Taupo There is two sets of bathrooms at this park, a smaller block and a larger block. the smaller block just has one male unit while the larger block has one male and four unisex units. Each of them have a Supreme BA101. DSCN1824.JPG|One of the many Supreme BA01's. DSCN3140.JPG|Larger Block DSCN3141.JPG DSCN3142.JPG|Larger Block DSCN3144.JPG|Larger Block DSCN3145.JPG|Larger Block DSCN3146.JPG|Smaller Block DSCN3205.JPG|Larger Block DSCN3204.JPG|Larger Block DSCN3203.JPG|Larger Block Mobil, Tongariro Street - Taupo This Mobil Station has two unisex units. Each one has a Supreme BA101. mobiltongariro.JPG Tongariro Street - Taupo The original Hand Dryer was an Ardrich A256P Econodri which was replaced with a Supreme BA101 in 2018 AscentPBtwo.jpg|This has been replaced with a Supreme BA101 Tongariro.jpg|EPIC Supreme BA101 Suncourt Shopping Centre - Taupo There is 3 unisex Units here. Each one originally had a Jet Dryer. But two of them have been replaced with Supreme Jet Dryer Executive's. JetDryerPBtwo.jpg|Jet Dryer DSC_0015.JPG|Supreme Jet Dryer Executive Great lake Centre - Taupo There is 3 sets of Bathrooms here each set has a Supreme BA101. One set used to have an Older JD Macdonald Hand Dryer. But this was replaced with a Supreme BA101 when the bathrooms were refurbished in 2017. Greatlakecentre1.jpg Greatlakecentre2.jpg|Newer Supreme BA101. (This is what replaced the JD Macdonald Autobeam). DSCF1285.jpg|Another Supreme BA101 DSCF2154.JPG|JD Macdonald Autobeam (This Hand Dryer has now been replaced with a Supreme BA101.) Taupo Library Prior to refurbishment this library had modern JD MacDonald Autobeam Mk2 Hand Dryers. Since refurbishment they have been replaced with Supreme BA101's. Library3.jpg Library2.jpg Library1.jpg Taupo Museum - Taupo This Museum has two sets of Bathrooms. Each set has got a Supreme BA101 Taupomuseum3.jpg Taupomuseum2.jpg Taupomuseum1.jpg Cobb & Co Restaurant - Tongariro Street This Restaurant has an Airtowel Hand Dryer (with Supreme BA101 Motor). This restaurant was originally a Breakers who usually installed this type of Hand Dryer (we don't know if they still do). They were retained when the restaurant was sold to become a Cobb & Co. Both of these restaurants are a chain, who operate all over the country. TaupoCobb&Co.jpg Tuwharetoa Street (now demolished) Prior to demolition there was two Unisex Units here. Both had a crap Mirage Hand Dryer. The bathroom block was demolished in 2013 and there hasn't been another bathroom block to replace it. MiragePB.jpg|Crap Mirage Burgerfuel - Taupo This Restaurant has two unisex bathrooms. One upstairs and one downstairs. Both have rare Xlerator Hand Dryers. DSCN2977.JPG 55552000_309601363046943_3197933881533661184_n.jpg|Downstairs KFC - Taupo This KFC has a Supreme Master Air Hand Dryer Kfctpo1.JPG|Supreme Master Air Kfctpo2.JPG|Supreme Master Air Dixie Brown's Restaurant - Taupo This Restaurant originally had some JD Macdonald Autobeam's. It now has some nice Supreme BA101's. Pictured is the mens and Disabled units. Cafeplace.jpg DSCN3134.JPG|Mens DSCN3138.JPG|Disabled CafeBaku - Taupo This café has 5 unisex untis. Two have a black Supreme BA101 while the other two have original JD MacDonald Autobeam's. One of which doesn't work properly. IMG_0243.JPG IMG_0245.JPG IMG_0247.JPG IMG_0249.JPG IMG_0251.JPG IMG_0253.JPG McDonald's - Taupo The Hand Dryers here are some Supreme BA101's. In 2019 one of them was replaced with another Supreme BA101. maccastaupo1.JPG|Supreme BA101 - Awesome 70002282_721079958355166_5858832903575699456_n.jpg maccastaupo2.JPG|Supreme BA101 - Awesome 75007795_426082091402563_3536404611860529152_n.jpg BP - Taupo This BP used to have White Supreme Elegante's. It now has a couple of Silver World Dryer Airforce Hand Dryers. Bptaupo1.jpg|Awesome World Dryer Airforce Bptaupo2.jpg|Awesome World Dryer Airforce BPstation.jpg Burger King - Taupo This Burger King has Airtowel Hand Dryers which are modified Supreme BA101's. Burgerkingtaupo2.jpg Burgerkingtaupo1.jpg Various Public Toilets There are LOADS of Public Unisex toilets in Taupo. Here is a collection of hand dryers in those toilets. AscentPB.jpg AscentPBtwo.jpg JetDryerPB.jpg JetDryerPBtwo.jpg Sweeper.jpg TaupoMasterAir.jpg MiragePB.jpg TaupoArdrichPBOne.jpg Lake Taupo Motor Inn This motel has a modern JD MacDonald Autobeam in the toilets at it's main foyer. MotorInn.jpg Taupo Cricket Ground This place never used to have any Hand Dryers but in 2014 they installed an Ardrich A256P Econodri which was replaced with a Supreme BA101 in 2017. AscentPB.jpg|Ardrich A256P Econodri Cricketground.jpg|Supreme BA101 Taharepa Bakehouse and Cafe - Taupo This Cafe has two Unisex units. Both have a Supreme BA101. Taharepa.jpg Lake Taupo Waterfront The original Hand Dryer was a very rare American Dryer Hand Dryer which was replaced in 2014 with an Ardrich A256P Econodri. The Ardrich A256P Econodri was replaced in 2016 with a Supreme BA101. In 2019 the Hand Dryer was replaced again with another Supreme BA101. Waterfront.jpg DSCN3208.JPG Lake Taupo Christian School I have only been in one set of Bathrooms here which has a Supreme BA101. Christian School.jpg Taupo Hospital The Hospital never used to have any Hand Dryers apart from one bathroom which had a Handcare 2400. Following redevelopment of the Hospital in 2014. This is now gone and every bathroom now has a Supreme Master Air II. Hospital1.jpg Hospital2.jpg Hospital3.jpg Mobil, Lake Terrace - Taupo The original Hand Dryers here were Ardrich A255P's however they have since been replaced with Supreme BA101's mobillakeone.JPG mobillaketwo.JPG mobillakethree.JPG mobillakefour.JPG Youth Arts Centre - Richmond Heights This place has a Super Rare Old JD Macdonald Automatic Hand Dryer 13962898 167422473686120 6093198889969672283 o.jpg|Super Rare Hand Dryer